


Branson Finds Out

by HQuinn



Series: Don't Know What You Got [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brothers, F/M, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: Just a snippet from the universe of my "Don't Know What You Got ('Til It's Gone)" fic.In answer to the question I was sent on Tumblr: "I keep meaning to ask: how did Branson react when he found out his older brother accidentally knocked up one of his best friends?"





	Branson Finds Out

“Hey,” Cullen looked directly at her and brushed back some hair from her face, folding it behind her ear. “It’s going to be ok.”

Cara nodded, wanting to believe what he was saying, but feeling scared just the same.

“Would it be ok if I stop by after my shift? We can talk some more,” He ran a soothing hand down her arm.

Cara nodded, “Sure.”

She wrapped her arms around herself and walked off towards her dorm room. Branson was just coming out of his as she passed by. He noticed her eyes quickly darted away from him when he smiled at her. She seemed to rush into her room without a word. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about, looking the other way down the hall from her; it was then that he noticed his brother.

“Were you just talking to Cara?”

Cullen raised his hand and rubbed at the back of his neck, “Yeah.”

“Is she ok? Why are you even here? Don’t you work today?” Branson approached him. He usually came by on Tuesdays, sometimes Sundays, but never on a Friday.

Cullen looked down the hallway towards Cara’s room before meeting Branson’s eyes again. He sighed. If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t say anything, but this was his brother. “She’s pregnant.”

“What?” Branson was shocked to put it mildly. “Well why is she talking to you instead of the health services or Alistair and me? Why would she…” He broke off mid sentence as realization dawned on him. “Maker dammit, Cullen,” he cursed as he slapped his brother’s arm hard.

“Ouch,” Cullen’s arm stung and he rubbed it in response. “Why are you so angry? You don’t have something for her, do you? I didn’t...are you…”

“No. She’s just a friend, but that’s not why I’m pissed,” Branson glared at him. “You should know better.”

“It was a mistake,” Cullen shrugged. “But it’ll be ok. I’ve got a steady job with the narcotics division; I can afford to take care of them both if she decides that’s what she wants to do.”

“And what would you say if I knocked up some girl?” Branson crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What if I said I was going to have a kid now?”

“I’d remind you that you're twenty and still a kid and that you need to finish school,” Cullen glared at him, his role as substitute father kicking in.

“Exactly,” Branson tilted his head. He continued when it appeared his brother wasn’t catching on. “Cara’s two months younger than me, and she’s working two jobs to pay for school. Not to mention her only family is barely functioning and needs round the care help. She’s young, alone, barely scraping by financially and now she’s pregnant.”

“Crap,” Cullen close his eyes as the reality of what Branson was saying sunk in. He’d been thinking of this whole thing from the perspective of another twenty-five year old, with a job and place of their own. It hadn’t occurred to him that she was still barely an adult like his brother. “I promise you, Branson, I’m going to make sure she’s taken care of.”

Branson let his arms drop and reached out to his brother, letting the anger go. “I know you will. So, you’re going to be someone’s father? Poor kid.”

Cullen shrugged, “She still hasn’t decided what to do, so that’ll be up to her. But yeah, maybe.”

“Come on, you look like you could use some of the alcohol Alistair and I have hidden in the room,” Branson tilted his head back to his dorm room and walked over towards it, hearing his brother’s footsteps following soon after.

“Should you have alcohol in your dorm? You’re not 21,” Cullen questioned.

“You’re not really in a position to lecture me right now,” Branson teased with a wink, opening his dorm room.

 


End file.
